You Are in Love
by yayarie
Summary: "Ally is my date and I don't plan on leaving her any time soon" He walked away with Ally by his side, tightening his grip on Ally's waist as he notice the glances she was getting from the rest of the men in the room. He wasn't stupid he knew Ally was beautiful, anyone would be lucky to have her, he just wasn't sure why that bothered him. After all Ally was only his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, nor do I own "You Are In Love" all copyrights go to producers of Austin and Ally, and Taylor Swift. Although the plot line is mine haha. _

Hey guy! this is a new story I've been working for some time now, It's not really long it's more of a song fanfic? it's loosely based on "you are in Love" by Taylor Swift, if you haven't heard it I highly suggest you do, It's a lovely song, I'm literally in love with it! I'm thinking this will probably be around 5- 8 chapters? I highly doubt it'll go over 10 chapters since it's short. Also, about Trish and Dez, I know it's weird but I had to in order to fit the story, it's complicated. I'm still in all the Jace and Trish, Dez and Carrie love. I just had to do it for this short fanfic. Other than that if you guys could comment or favorite or follow or all that'd be awesome I'd love to hear from you guys! I love you guys like it.

-with tons and tons of love,

Arieshin

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

_"**One look, dark room, meant just for you. Time moved too fast, you played it back, buttons on a coat, light-hearted joke. No proof not much, but you saw enough"**_

* * *

><p>Ally Dawson was never the one to go to parties but this was an exception, It was her best friend's wedding, even if she <em>did<em> think of skipping it Trish would have probably dragged her out of her house dressed as a bride and force her to stand at the altar next her as she said '_I do_'. Not mention that Dez would be probably be the one driving as he was the groom; shocker? no, not really. Dez and Trish decided to finally tie the knot after a year of dating, and now here she was dress as the maid of honor.

She moved her her eyes around the room and realized that there were a lot of couples slow dancing with each other. Ally on the overhand found herself sitting by herself at a table near a corner where no one could find her. It had been 5 months since she broke up with her last boyfriend Gavin, 5 months of being single, 5 months of ignoring any guy who approached her. But it wasn't as if she hated guys, she just figured that when the right guy came along he would stick around for a while, unlike her last 6 boyfriends that never seemed to last more than 2 to 3 months.

As she continued to move her eyes around the room until they landed on the grooms best man, Austin Moon. Unknown to her, he'd been watching her all night, anyone with eyes could have easily guessed that, well anyone _but_ Ally Dawson.

He's body was leaned against the bar counter while one hand held a drink in it, and the other was stuffed into his pocket. His blonde hair slightly messy and yet somehow perfect. He's smile stood proudly upon his lips, while his eyes were fixed on her. She smiled at him as it seemed that he had made the decision to make his way towards the small brunette he knew all too well. He came to a halt as a girl approached him, as she saw this her smile immediately fell. The name 'Piper' burst into her mind. She watched as she shamelessly threw herself at her best friend, and soon he shot her a help me kind of expression making her giggle at his desperate need to get away from her.

She sighed softly, and stood from her hide out fixing her red dress approaching Austin. She couldn't help but smile at her lame attempt of seducing him, which was clearly not working as all he tried do was push her away every time she got closer.

"Excuse me, Austin would you mind dancing with me?" she said as she positioned herself between the two.

"Excuse me Aggie was it? you're a bit too late, Austin here already agreed to dance with me so get moving" Piper begin to push Ally.

"Yeah, sorry, but _Austin here_ is the best man and I'm the maid honor and Trish will go crazy if we don't stick together for the pictures and what not"

" That's not my problem" she pushed her again but this time Austin grabbed Ally's hand move it towards her waist.

"Sorry, but _Ally here_ is my date and I don't plan on leaving her any time soon, maybe some other day?" He walked away with Ally by his side tightening his grip on Ally's waist as he notice the glances she was getting from the rest of the men in the room. He wasn't stupid he knew Ally was beautiful, sexy even in anyone's eyes, anyone would be lucky to have her, he just wasn't so sure why that bothered him.

"Mind giving me the honor of dancing with me miss maid of honor?" he suddenly asked.

"Haha very funny Moon" mocked Ally, he smiled and spoke again.

"But really dance with me Alls"

"Hmm, I don't know Austin you know I'm not that great of a dancer and what if-"

"You know you tend to ramble a lot Dawson" he said taking her hand and heading towards the dance floor.

They dance for hours until Austin noticed a certain blonde glaring at them

" You know she probably hates you a lot right now?" said Austin

" Yeah well, I was never really fond of her to begin with" Joked the small brunette, she watched as his head flew back in laughter.

After a couple of minutes interrogating her on why she didn't like her, and her giving him multiple reason why but refusing to explain why exactly this unliking had begun, he gave up and pulled their bodies closer leaving no space in between.

" Thanks for saving me though" He somewhat whispered into her ear "if it weren't for you Piper would probably shake her ass in my face" he joked pulling away from her ear

"You know any other guy would have said yes to that offer in a heartbeat" she said in a fake shocked tone.

"Yeah, well maybe I'm just not _"any other guy"_ Dawson" he said making her smile at his words because she knew he was right , he wasn't just any other guy he was Austin Moon, her partner and best friend.

"Maybe…" she teased

"Hey!" he jokingly scream poking her cheek.

"Okay, okay you're not just any other guy, but you still owe me"

"Well, how about we blow this popsicle stand and go for a ride Miss Dawson?"

"Careful, I might just take you up on that offer Mister Moon"

"Good because, no is _definitely_ not an option" he beamed as he once again grabbed her hand and headed out the reception.

* * *

><p>Trish smiled at the text her best friend set her before leaving.<p>

"Hey who it is? who's got you all smily other than me" joked Dez

"Austin and Ally" she responded

"Oh well in that case, when do you think they'll realize it?" beamed Dez

"Not long now, I bet Austin will realize it soon enough"

"I don't know babe Ally is pre-tty close I should know Austin is a bit slow when it comes to feelings" said Dez

"Yeah, and so is Ally, so this could take some time"

"Yeah but they'll get there and who know's pretty soon we can be planning another wedding… hey you think they'd like a goat as a wedding present?"

Trish stared at her husband in a blank expression and begin to laugh hysterically

"God I love you, I'm glad I married you" she said as she hugged her newly wedded husband.

"I love you more" said Dez hugging back.

* * *

><p>Funfact 1: I've typed the intro of this chapter like 50 times, so there is like literally 50 different versions of how it starts.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally, nor do I own the song "You Are In Love". All copyrights go to Taylor Swift and Disney Channel. _

**This chapter is a bit short but I had to write for many reasons, one being that here you get a sense of what type of friendship Austin and Ally have and what now haha. ****Even if it's short I still do hope you guys like it. Leave a comment on your thoughts and questions :) Did I mention you guys are awesome?**

**-With lots of love, **

**Arie~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"_Small talk, he drives_

_Coffee at midnight,_

_The light reflects_

_The chain on your neck_

_He says look up_

_And your shoulders brush_

_No proof, one touch_

_You felt enough"_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Trish and Dez actually disliked each other that much back in high school" said Austin. "I mean look at them now, who could have guessed that those two would have ended up together"<p>

"I know what you mean, but I guess that all that _'hate'_ was just a face to hide their true feelings for each other" stated Ally.

"I guess it's true when they say, opposites attract" joked Austin.

"But look at us, we're complete opposites and we have never seen each other in any romantic way"

'_lie_'

She thought she knew it was a lie, but she just couldn't admit to him that there were romantic feelings on her side.

"Yeah" whispered Austin, why was her statement bothering him? he wished he had an answer for his question but all he had was disappointment. So instead he sighed softly and grabbed the two cups of coffee as she got out of his car and made her way towards the front of his car. He noticed her staring at him intensively

"What?"

"You know, people are probably thinking we're crazy" Said Ally as she looked down at the city, while sitting on top of Austin's car.

"Why do you say that?" asked Austin as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Look at us, we're all dressed up, drinking coffee, at midnight, in miami's highest bridge around just looking down at the city" she stated smiling grabbing a hold of her coffee.

"Maybe… or maybe they'll think we're extremely awesome" He laughed positioning himself next to her.

"Maybe" she giggled, he ensued her actions. He looked up and was in awe.

"Look up" he quickly said brushing his shoulder against hers, causing her to pause as she felt her heart start to palpitate.

"Huh?"

He leaned in closer and slowly said " The sky is perfect tonight"

She shot her head upwards, choosing to ignoring all of the strange feeling she was now feeling.

"Wow" she breathed, unknowingly she grabbed the whistle necklace that hung from her neck. He took note of this and smiled, it was _his _necklace.

"It's beautiful" she said.

"Yeah… Sure is" said Austin, but unknown to Ally, he was no longer talking about the star lit night sky.

He took a sip from his coffee but only ended up burning his tongue.

"Ouch!" he screamed in pain, causing her to jump and move her gaze towards him.

"what happened" she asked worryingly

"I buuunn maa thhounge" she stated at his face for a few seconds and suddenly burst out in laughter.

"I don't think this people around us still think we are cool" continued to laugh.

"Wahhhtever" he pouted but soon after joined in on the laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Funfact 2: I have been contemplating on writing this chapter since I'm still taking finals ( yes i know it's 5 days before christmas and I'm still in finals.. being a college student is very sad haha← joke) but I decided to write either way.<strong>

**Kathy0518: "Piper calling Ally Aggie bad girl lol be nice to Ally interesting idea more soon"**

**Arie: haha I know I laughed while writing that part, thank you! I'll try to update as soon as**

**possible!**

**LoveShipper: "Hehehe even at their wedding, Trish and Dez matchmake Austin and Ally"**

**Arie: I think they will forever match Austin and Ally, they are just perfect for each other lol.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**elsie rivers:"this story is gonna be amazing! keep writing, you've definitely got potential :)"**

**Arie: Aigooo you make me blush! ^/^ thank you! no one has ever said (typed?) that to me!**

**Insane is my name: "aww, trish and dez. I didn't like piper either, great job though"**

**Arie: Believe it or not it was hard write the Dez and Trish part, but it was also very fun.**

**I'm glad you liked it! ^^**

**Guest: "That is not how trish acts she would have insulted him"**

**Arie: I actually thought it would have been weird if she insulted him since they literally**

**just got married, but yes if they had been in a normal Trish and Dez relationship,**

**they would have gone at each other like there was no tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, nor do I own the song "You Are In Love". All copyrights go to Taylor Swift and Disney Channel._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"_**M**__orning, his place_

_Burnt toast, Sunday_

_You keep his shirt_

_He keeps his word_

_And for once you let go_

_Of your fears and your ghosts_

_One step, not much, but it said enough"_

* * *

><p>She wiggled around the bed in search of warmth, but was disappointed. Her eye opened and noticed there was no sight of Austin. She dragged her body up from his bed and head down stairs towards the kitchen where she found her best friend with a whisk in hand a huge mess around him.<p>

"Need a little help there buddy?" chimed Ally, trying her best to surpass the laughter as he faced her with his well-known puppy eyes.

"Yes, Please" he muttered

She laughed and grabbed the whisk from his hands as well as grabbing the pancake mix next to him.

"Think you can make some toast" she asked.

" I'm not stupid Alls of course I can" he boldly replied.

15 minutes later Austin and Ally sat at the kitchen table, eat Ally's delicious pancakes and Austins burnt toast. She teased him continuously, until she could no longer control her laughter.

"Whatever" he said laughing along with her.

"You look good in my shirt Dawson" he said admiringly. She looked more than "_good" _in his shirt but he was no way in hell going to tell her that.

Ally stared down at the shirt that loosely hugged her body, and smiled. It was his old Walk the Moon band Tee.

"I know" she teased, truth be told she really liked wearing his clothing, they held his scent on them, and god know how much she loved how Austin Moon smelled on a daily basis. She was the main reason why most of his sweaters and T-shirts went missing. She was the reason why He found himself having to buy shirts when they went missing.

He laughed at her confident reply and spoke " Tell you what, you can keep that shirt if you go with me down to that new restaurant for dinner tonight"

"you just want a to have an excuse to go to that restaurant just so you can check out all new girls working there" even if it was for that Ally would go anyway, just to be around her bestfriend.

"Maybe… or _maybe _I really want to take my beautiful bestfriend out to dinner, so what do you say?" asked Austin.

"Hmm, I don't know Austin" she said teasingly, making the blonde boy tense up.

"Oh come on Alls, go out with me" he suddenly said not actually thinking about what he had just blurted out. This took them both by surprise, causing them both to turn different shade of pink.

"I-I-I mean go with me to dinner… as friends?" the last part of the sentence was a question, but truly it sounded like he was trying to convince himself that, what he said was what he really wanted.

Ally begin to grab some sense of what happened and shock off her odd feelings.

"Alright, but you're paying" she quickly said joking.

"Oh come on I gave you my $40 t-shirt" he whined.

"La La La, I can't hear you" she said standing from her seat sneaking past him and running towards the kitchen.

"Get back here Dawson!" he screamed, but after realizing that she wasn't planning of turning back, he run after her at full speed making his way towards her, knocking over the leftover pancake mix, making it spread all over their faces.

"Look at what you did" Said Ally laughing.

"You started" said Austin brushing his hand across her face. Causing her to stop all her thoughts and think about her best friend's hand that was now brushing upon her small face.

"How is that even with all this flower in you face you still manage to look cute Dawson?"

"W-what?" she shyly asked.

"Nothing, come on help me clean, we have a dat- I mean Friend appointment to get to?" why did that sound extremely awkward.

"pick me up at 8 Moon" she said winking.

"Wait-" he was cut off.

"Come on, we gotta clean!" she quickly interrupted throwing an old rag towards him.

Why did he have the feeling that he was going on a date with his bestfriend?

* * *

><p><strong>Is it a date, or what the heck Austin called it haha, you guys tell me lol.<strong>

**Oh I hope you guys had a merry christmas, can't wait for the New Year .**

**Fun fact 3: I am from the same year as Laura and Ross 1995 (May 11← birthday)**

**I live in California ( I'm a Cali girl) my favorite bands after R5 are the Killers, and the 1975 (jobro is in my heart tooo!)**

**Leave a comment or follow or do both haha that'd be crazy awesome guys. thanks for reading hope you liked it! until next time! (hopefully before the year ends)**

**-Love Arie!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em>"You kissed on sidewalks<em>

_You fight and you talk"_

* * *

><p>"No way! She was totally checking you out!" she exclaimed.<p>

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure it was because I had something on my teeth!" he responded as he swung his arm around her petite shoulder.

"Oh come on Austin! It was so obvious, she literally wrote her name _and _number on our receipt!" she said grabbing the said receipt from her purse pointing out that she did in fact write her name and number.

"Huh, she really did" he laughed at the evidence as he tighten the grip he had on her making sure that no one tried to make a move on his best friend.

"How could you not have noticed that?" she asked in awe.

"I guess I had something better sitting in front of me" he winked at her.

"Oh shut it Moon, we both know that the only reason we went to that restaurant was just so you could look at all the new waitress there" she exclaimed removing his arm from around her shoulder somewhat frustrated.

"I'm not joking Dawson!" he followed her and once again grabbed a hold of her.

"Oh sure, next time I get to choose the restaurant" she muttered.

"Ally- "

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Oh come on Ally, I really am telling the truth I swear" He said now paying attention to how red she had gotten over the past few seconds; he smiled unknowingly.

"Whatever Moon" she wasn't sure she believed him, but even if it was just to tease her it made her extremely red.

He stared at her throughout the whole way to his car.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked turning on the car.

Ally thought for a second and '_thought why not?_'

"Let's go drink some coffee"

"How is that you can read my mind so easily" he chuckled and begin to pull out of the parking lot and headed to the closest coffee shop.

* * *

><p>"Hey there's no one here" said he's small brunette friend as she moved her eyes around the park.<p>

"Well that's refreshing we finally have this place to ourselves" he the tall blond

"Yeah"

They both took a sip from their coffee and sat in a comfortable silence. At some point Ally had begun to lean her head on Austin, while Austin had already made his way around her waist. If anyone where to find this way they'd think that they were a long time couple, but to them they were just two best friends who enjoyed each other's company way too much.

"Hey I have a question" said Austin turning his eyes to the small brunette lying next to him.

"What is it?"

"Where you jealous?"

"What" she was startled.

"You know of that girl at the Diner?" he wanted to know, he needed to know.

"Wh-why would I be jealous?" she asked, she wouldn't admit it to herself but she was jealous, extremely jealous, in fact she was the reason why she did not want to return to that stupid restaurant.

"I don't know, I mean I would be extremely jealous of some random dude started to hit on you" he said moving his eyes back to the night sky avoiding her questioning eyes.

"Oh" she could feel heart beat faster, could she really not have said anything less stupid? She asked herself.

"Oh?" he made a confused face and quickly turned his whole body making sure it was now facing her.

"What do you mean oh?"

"We-well it's just I'd never imagined _you _being jealous because of me... I'm just plain old Ally Dawson"

"What? Have you not met yourself! You're Ally freaking Dawson. You're beautiful, and talented in so many ways, why would I not get jealous when you're you. Do you know how hard it is to keep my guy friends away from yo- god damn it" he said something he wasn't supposed to say.

"You kept your friends away from me? Why?" how clueless could this girl be he thought.

"Ahh because I know what kind of guys my friends are and they aren't the right guys for you" he said trying to hide the real reason.

"Austin you can't just decide who is right for me, I think I have the right to choice who I want to date not you. How would you feel if I told you not date all those bitchy girls you've dated? I mean I don't have many good features, god I can't even imagine how many guys you've ch-"

He swore had to do it, she begin to ramble, and once she begin to do that there was no stopping her for hours. And quite frankly he had been having the urge to do it, so now he found himself kissing his best friends under the night sky. He could taste coffee on her lips as well and a sweet cherry taste.

Ally was shocked, she was being kissed by her best friend, Austin Moon, Austin moon her best friend was kiss her, Ally Dawson, If felt surreal to her like she was suddenly floating around, Kissing him was pure gold, she could smell coffee and a faint scent of syrup. His lips were perfect on hers, but that feeling was quickly gone when she felt him pull away.

"I- ahh sorry, you started to ramble, and you wouldn't stop and I didn't know what to do"

She felt disappointment hit her.

"Oh, sorry I'm sorry I didn't notice I'm sorry" she begin to stand

"We should go, it's getting late, and I have to wake up early" she grabbed her bag and cup of coffee.

"Ally wait Ally-"she wasn't going listen, Austin sighed. He blushed his hand to his hair in frustration, and stared up.

"Fuck" he stood and headed to his car.

"Ally look I-"

"Austin its cool really it's my fault, let's just head home" she didn't look at him, she ignored his eyes. Austin sighed and turned on the car engine and head out.

* * *

><p>For the first time in 6 years Austin and Ally drove home in a complete different silence, they never talked nor did they decide to turn on the radio, they just sat in an uncomfortable silence, until they arrived at her house.<p>

"We're here" he weakly said.

They sat in silence for about 2 minutes until Ally hurried out the car.

"Thanks Austin I'll ahh see you later" she shut the car door and quickly ran to her house.

Austin watched as she ran into her house not once looking back, once she was in he let out a sigh letting his head fall against the stirring wheel.

"What the hell has gotten into me?" he sighed once and pulled out of her drive way.

* * *

><p><strong>Funfact 4: I'm a big Sailor moon fan! I've been one since I was like 4<strong>

**Hey sorry I didn't update in like forever, but I finally managed to write this. I have class later on today so I don't have much time to go over this, so that being said I'm sorry if there are any errors =.= also I started school again and it's hell so far! I decided to take 18 units this years and if you don't know what that means it just mean a lot of classes trust me if you're not in college you are Extremely luck ;-; sorry about the "bad " word **

**I Hope you guys somewhat like it . Oh before I forget don't forget to vote for Laura Marano, Ross Lynch and Austin & Ally for the kids choice awards!**

**Haha thanks for reading**

**Follow/ comment / favorite ?**

**-love yayarie!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"One night he wakes, strange look on his face. Pauses, then says, "You're my best friend" and you knew what it was he is in love"<p>

* * *

><p>They hadn't spoken to each other for 2 weeks. He's gone 2 weeks without hearing Ally's voice, 2 weeks of not seeing her face, 2 week of no physical contact with her. Was he okay with that? The answer was simple, no, he was definitely not "okay" with that; what could he do? He couldn't bring himself to call her, at least not when all he wants to do is kiss her senseless every time he would that chance to do so. Not to mention she was most likely still pissed about the kiss he had given her 2 stupid weeks ago.<p>

He found himself on a date now… with Cassidy. That's right the girl whom he'd been trying to escape at Dez's and Trish's wedding, the one _Ally_ had help him get rid of, yeah that Cassidy. He kept thinking "If Ally were to find out about this she'd be extremely mad" as well as "If Ally sees me here with her probably make the impossible happen and get rid of her" but no, none of those thoughts that the capacity of being true, first reason being that she was currently not speaking him, and second being that she was no were insight.

"Austin?" he snapped out of his thoughts and faced the blue eyed girl sitting in front of him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" he had to stop thinking about his best friend, it was doing him no good.

"I said, you've been staring at that loath of bread for over 6 minutes now" she stared him down, that made him feel uncomfortable.

He liked the way Ally stared at him with her big brown eyes he thought again, he felt like he could easily get lost in them, and at the same time they made him feel safe while looking into them.

"Austin are you even listening to me?" shouted the blonde blue eyed girl.

Austin Stared at her, this is way he never dated her, sure he admits she was a beautiful girl, she was tall, blonde, had blue eyes, and she has an attractive body, but her personality was something that didn't quite fit Austin's, and there was also the fact that his best friends did not like her. With all that being said, why was He on date with her? Simple, it was a distraction, a distraction to try and forget how Ally's lips fit perfectly on his. To help him stop thinking about her, why did it bother him his friends or complete strangers hitting on her? He didn't know, but it sure as hell wouldn't stop him from chasing them all away from his best friend. And so he stared that the blonde girl was fuming with anger now and spoke.

"Look Cassidy, I'm sorry, I know I asked to go on a date with me, but I think I have to go" he watched as her face changed into an even angrier one.

"What?" she shouted, "she's scary when she's made" thought Austin.

* * *

><p>"I just don't think we're right for ea –" the next few second were a blur to him, he stood from his chair soaking wet from the splash of water he's so called <em>date<em> decide to throw at him.

"Okay… I guess I deserved that, I'm sorry Cassidy, and I really am" with that he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the restaurant.

11:30 P.M

"No Trish, I don't think it's because he finally found out about his undying "love" for me" Ally walked across her room grabbing her song book.

"_Ally are you sure? I mean what other reason could he have had to kiss you?"_ said Trish

"Look Trish" she sighed "I don't think the reason for that kiss was because he wanted to kiss me… he… just wanted me to stop talking, and you know what it's cool I- it doesn't matter okay?"

"Lie" Ally thought to herself.

"_Ally, it's me you know you can talk to me right? I've been your best friend since we were in diapers. If you want to admit you lik—"_

"I gotta go Trish, sorry say hi to Dez for me will ya? Goodnight"

"_Ally I—" _she hung up.

Ally slipped into her bed and wrote for a few minutes until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>3 A.M<p>

She was woken up her phone's ringtone, she grabbed it but was unable to answer the call. She check who the call was from and it was no other then Austin Moon. She had 6 missed calls from him and 10 messages unread. No contact was made since 2 weeks ago and now here he was calling her at 3 a.m she noticed he was calling her again and this time she picked up.

"Austin do you know that time it is?" she was made but happy.

"I'm outside?"

"What?" he was joking right she thought."I said I'm out side Ally" he wasn't kidding

"I'—wait a minute okay I'll be there" she grabbed her sweater and ran out her house.

"Austin, what are you doing here?"

"I need to confirm something" he was acting weird she thought, she stared at him he looked… different.

"I went on a date yesterday—"

"Okay if you came here to talk to me for the first time in 2 weeks, about who the hell you're dating then please leave"

"Let me talk!" she was surprised he never shouted at her never.

"Can you explain to me why I can't stop thinking about my best friend? Because I can't, I don't understand why the hell I keep chasing guys away from you. I don't understand my own attentions. I went on a date thinking that if I did I would be able to stop the thought of kissing you, touching you, seeing you laugh, wanted so fucking desperately to see you, to be next to you, but you know I'm an idiot, that just made things even worse. And I know I know the answer to what I'm feeling but I'm scared, so scared of admitting it to myself that I—" he stared at her, she looked beautiful even if she just woke up, she looks beautiful all the time.

"You what Austin, what do you want so desperately to ignore" was this really happening? Is this were it all ends? She kept asking herself.

"Ally, I'm—"he can't keep hiding it anymore.

"I'm in love"

"What?" she caught her breath because she knew right then what it was.

"I am in love you the girl standing right in front of me"

He was is in love with her.

* * *

><p>Hey I had time to type this. There is about 3 chapters left! I'm almost finished with this .<p>

I hope you guys like it! I've spent some time on write this in my notebook and some more time editing and typing it into my laptop, not to mention I'm extremely sick right now =.=

Guys don't forget to vote for Austin & Ally in favorite kids show, Laura Marano for favorite T.V actress, and Ross Lynch for favorite T.V actor!

Haha that's all I have for now thank for reading!

Favorites / Follows / Comments would be awesome

— Love Arie

Fun fact: I love watch Korean dramas, if you guys are interested I recommend "My love from the stars", " rooftop prince", "Playful kiss" or " Healer"


End file.
